


The legend of Origin and Decay

by Rainbowknight_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own spin on the biblical Adam and Eve tale, remade into an more interesting legend (imo)<br/>The story of why death was made and god's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legend of Origin and Decay

**Author's Note:**

> This takes several ideas and characters from christian religion and is in no way meant to offend anyone. If you are offended by it it's your own fault, I'll not be held responsible for your personal opinions and beliefs.

They were perfect in every way, and possessed power beyond our comprehension. Power that was meant to turn this entire world into an oasis. They were Gods only creation. He commanded them to have many children and fill the earth. They did.  
  
But God grew restless when their children were born. Adam and Eve had been made to obey without hesitation, their children however, possessed free will. They did not defy God, yet he foresaw that one day, they would.  
God saw this as an attack on his leadership and he created death. Death would come for them, one by one, so that none would live long enough to overthrow him. But as the first child fell to the ground, Adam and Eve and their children turned against God, infuriated by their child's demise. They fought a long battle and in the end, they managed to seal Him away. To sleep forever.  


Then they confronted death, but as he was death, he could not die. Nor could he be destroyed. His very existence would end all life. Life, however, being his complete opposite, intrigued him. He made a promise with Adam and Eve, to let their children thrive on the earth. He would have to take them eventually, but the more of Adam and Eve's power they had, the longer they would be able to evade him.  
And even when their time came, they would be reborn. He would reincarnate them, so that the cycle of live would never end. Only Adam and Eve themselves could not be reincarnated. Their lives was the price necessary for life to continue.  


Satisfied, they returned to their three remaining children on earth, to enjoy all the time they had left. They noticed their own power had weakened, and their skin had become wrinkly. They had grown old. Their days had been many and thus, they decided to use their remaining strength to bless their children.  
Gabriël, the angel and firstborn, received white wings to soar the sky and watch over his siblings and the power of light to protect those dear to him. Akuma, the demon and second-born, received the power of magic, to conjure spells that could change the world, for the good of all, and the control over darkness so it would never threaten the world. Terra, the human, was given the gift of love, the greatest power of all. To understand and be able to life with all and endure any hardship.  
  
“ _In order to protect the earth, the ones we love, we chose to fight God. We are not God's puppets. Now, you can create your own future. Make it one to last. Our children, we love you all equally, but we cannot stay with you any longer. Please  forgive us, and thank you, for giving our lives meaning. Farewell.”_  
  
And with those words, their breaths left them and they greeted death as an old friend. That day, the children of earth learned sorrow and mourned their parents. They turned to the wasteland that had become off earth in the war, and with their power, made it into paradise once more.

And from those three, all other life sprouted. They created the many animals that inhabit this earth, and we all, we are their descendants. All demons, angels, humans and mystics are their direct descendants.

                                                                                                                                                          

And though we may not always see eye to eye anymore, it has been foretold, that in a time of great danger, we will learn to look past our differences and restore the bonds that tie all of us together.


End file.
